Le Murmure des Etoiles
by Obviously Enough
Summary: Un concessionnaire automobile fuit. Il cherche son destin sur la route 66, dans une Cadillac jaune d'œuf, et Elvis Presley braille que Las Vegas c'est trop génial. Tony Stark espère prendre une raison de vivre en stop avant de ne plus pouvoir résister à l'envie de se flinguer.
1. Je fuis, tu fuis, nous fuyons

Ceci est un UA FrostIron d'environ 4 chapitres, publié librement, au fur et à mesure de son écriture. Aux lecteurs de DLPDLM : le chapitre 8 arrivera dans le week-end si tout va bien. Je suis navrée de vous faire attendre, mais mon déménagement était époustouflant d'organisation, et j'ai trouvé du temps pour moi seulement aujourd'hui. J'espère que cette mini-fic vous fera patienter avec autant d'indulgence que possible.)

Hope you enjoy !

-o-o-o-

La Cadillac avalait une route vomissant du soleil. Des flaques d'eau jouaient à cache-cache avec ses yeux, disparaissant de la route quand il s'en approchait. Il n'y avait que sa bagnole sur ce macadam putain de célèbre. La route 66 est l'incarnation de la solitude.

Tony Stark, dans une Cadillac jaune, cherchait une raison de vivre en s'éloignant de ce qui avait été son existence.

Il tenait le volant d'une main, tapait sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec les doigts de l'autre, regardait le paysage et les nuages, perdu dans le néant de ses pensées. S'échapper ? Impossible. Son passé et sa culpabilité le rattraperaient. Mais tant qu'il avait l'illusion de pouvoir s'en aller, il s'y accrocherait, et ce jusqu'à se pendre avec un drap dans sa cellule.

La route 66 n'est pas que l'incarnation de la solitude. Pour certains, elle représente la liberté, l'évasion, l'aventure. C'est comme avoir rendez-vous avec son destin. Tony Stark avait décidé que qu'elle que soit l'apparence du destin, il le prendrait en autostop.

A la radio, Elvis Presley chantait les vertus de Las Vegas.

Quelque chose à droite, dans le désert, attira son regard, et comme il se l'était promis, il fit une brusque embardée et la bagnole bondit sur les nids de poule. Elle finit par s'arrêter, la roue droite au fond d'un trou, et Tony descendit en laissant les clefs sur le contact. La poussière lui piquait les yeux, mais il avança vers le truc brillant comme s'il était la réponse à toutes ses questions.

Il s'approcha d'un pas pressé et trébuchant puis se baissa. C'était un miroir. Un bout de miroir cassé. Il le ramassa en évitant de se couper avec les bords tranchants et se regarda. Il se fit peur. Traits tirés, barbe hirsute, teint halé dû à deux jours de fuite dans une décapotable sous un soleil brûlant. Un prisonnier de Guantanamo aurait eu une meilleure mine que lui.

Il contempla l'objet en se doutant que le destin se foutait royalement de sa gueule. Mais il garda sa trouvaille dans la main et retourna à la voiture : quitte à être le pantin du destin, autant l'être jusqu'au bout, et collecter tous les indices que ce connard mystérieux voulait bien lui laisser.

-o-o-o-

Il s'arrêta dans un bar motel à la tombée de la nuit. Il avait encore de l'argent pour quatre pleins, quelque chose comme ça. Il espérait qu'il ne tomberait pas en rade trop tard. S'il arrivait à Los Angeles, il pourrait passer la frontière mexicaine et se sauver. Et là, c'était fichu. Il devrait vivre avec sa culpabilité pour toujours sans l'espoir d'être arrêté. Non, l'idéal, c'était un bled comme Flagstaff, ni trop gros, où il pourrait se fondre dans la masse, ni trop petit pour qu'il y ait au moins son portrait au commissariat. Ouaip, allons-y pour Flagstaff. Il était entre Amarillo et Tucumcari : il y arriverait le surlendemain en prenant bien son temps. Plus que 48 heures de liberté, et tout ce qu'il pouvait et voulait faire, c'était de la bagnole, tout seul, sous un soleil de plomb.

Il entra dans le bar, réserva une chambre pour la nuit et commanda un whisky. Il s'affala sur un tabouret et commença à boire.

Mickael Jackson, dans une petite enceinte au dessus d'un très vieux juke-box, disait qu'il était méchant, vraiment très méchant. Il faisait chaud, ça puait l'alcool et la clope, et le lit était sûrement suintant de sueur et de cafards. Un bar motel de la route 66. Il ferait mieux de dormir dans sa Cadillac.

« C'est toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers.

Tony tourna la tête. C'était sûrement son voisin de gauche qui avait dit ça. Les cheveux noirs, le teint blafard, une mine de déterré.

-Tu parles de Mickael ? s'enquit Tony, faisant l'effort de la conversation.

Parce qu'il n'avait que ça à foutre : le but est de se tenir mutuellement la jambe avec son voisin pour oublier qu'on boit seul.

-Nan, de ma mère, répondit-t-il simplement.

Et ben, avenant le gars. Merci de ta réponse délicate et patiente, et désolé de vouloir sympathiser. S'tu veux boire seul, t'a qu'à la fermer pour pas qu'on soit tentés de t'parler. Mais Tony ne répondit rien, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se monter la gueule avec un autre chien errant comme lui. Il aurait suffisamment mal aux cheveux demain sans rajouter ses organes internes, merci bien.

A sa grande surprise, le type réengagea la conversation.

-Tu viens d'où ?

Tu vas te faire bien accueillir mon vieux.

-J'ai fait un tour sur Jupiter avant de terminer dans ton cul. Et toi ?

-Je te l'ai dit : à l'enterrement de ma mère, répéta-il patiemment.

… Merde. La plus grosse gaffe du siècle. Heureusement qu'il estimait sa culpabilité au dessus de ses limites, sinon il aurait pris une pelle et aurait creusé un trou pour s'y mettre. Et avec un peu de chance, il aurait trouvé du pétrole ou des pépites d'or et les auraient filées au mec pour se faire pardonner.

-J'viens de New York, corrigea Tony.

-C'est vide, New York.

Le concessionnaire auto haussa un sourcil.

-C'est pas c'qu'on utilise comme adjectif pour New York, habituellement.

-Aucun endroit au monde n'est plus vide que New York. Oh, il y a des tas de gens, concéda-t-il en baissant les yeux vers son verre, mais c'est des coquilles. Vides, vides, vides. Y'a un péage pour entrer à New York, et tu dois laisser ton âme. T'as le droit d'y être que si t'as rien à l'intérieur. Pas de couilles, pas de cerveau, pas de cœur, pas de sentiment, rien. New York : ville de 8 millions de corps, ville sans aucune âme.

Tony contempla le type avec une attention nouvelle. Il semblait n'être qu'à son premier ou deuxième verre : soit il le pensait vraiment, soit l'enterrement lui avait fichu les neurones à l'envers.

-Ton point de vue se tient.

-Un peu Matthieu : c'est la stricte vérité.

-Je m'appelle Tony, au fait, informa-t-il pour éviter de se faire appeler Matthieu toute la soirée.

-Et moi Loki. C'est ma mère qui a choisi ce nom-là, d'ailleurs.

Tony attrapa son verre et se leva pour se rapprocher du type. Il se rassit sur le tabouret juste à sa droite et vit que son compagnon n'avait presque plus rien à boire. Il fit un signe au barman, qui ne le vit pas.

-Elle est enterrée loin ta mère ? s'enquit le brun.

-A trente bornes, dans un cimetière poussiéreux comme on en voit dans les westerns. Ce sera pas pratique pour aller la voir, songea-t-il à voix haute.

-Quand mes parents me manquent, confessa Tony, je papote avec la cravate de mon père et un escarpin de ma mère. Comme ça, pas besoin de traîner mes fesses jusqu'à leur tombe.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, son voisin le regarda. Et il fut transpercé par ces émeraudes. Comment pouvait-on être aussi malheureux quand on avait des yeux pareils ? Ca l'avait toujours dépité. Au lycée, il avait beau être sexy et populaire, un type aux yeux gris-verts se tapait la seule fille dont il était amoureux. Monde cruel et saletés de types aux yeux verts.

-... es perdu dans une autre dimension ?

Il cligna des yeux.

-Quoi ?

-J'avais peur que ton âme t'ait échappée à nouveau.

Il haussa un sourcil, et eut un léger sourire.

-On récupère son âme en sortant de New York ? demanda Tony.

-Ca dépend. Faut faire des efforts pour la retrouver, et pour la garder aussi. Elle est bien plus volatile après, elle a pris le goût de la liberté. Elle a compris que la chair, fit-il avec une grimace de dégoût, c'est la limite, mon corps est une cage, 'fin tout ça. Elle a envie de faire mumuse avec les nuages.

Tony avait envie de l'embrasser. Pas parce qu'il était complètement taré, non : parce qu'il était le taré le plus sexy qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Et puis il avait des yeux magnifiques, il fallait bien l'avouer.

-T'es resté combien de temps à New York ? s'enquit le brun. T'as l'air d'avoir élaboré ta théorie pendant pas mal de temps.

-Six mois. Ou peut-être un an. Une vie ou deux, fit le doux dingue en soupirant, faisant tourner son verre vide. Trop longtemps en tout cas. Un matin, j'ai pris mes cliques et mes claques et je suis parti. J'ai fait garçon de casino à Las Vegas, ensuite j'ai vivoté à San Francisco, j'ai rencontré un journaliste à Los Angeles, puis ma mère est morte. Et là je cherche mon âme, fit-il en fermant un œil comme si elle se trouvait au fond de son verre.

-Tu veux qu'on la cherche ensemble ? Moi j'ai perdu mon humanité, c'est un peu pareil.

Les yeux verts qui regardent, les yeux verts qui s'allument, les yeux verts qui sourient. Et les lèvres qui suivent. C'est comme une étoile filante : t'as pas le temps d'y croire que c'est déjà fini. Il raconterait, il ferait, il tuerait n'importe quoi, même un chaton prématuré pour revoir ce sourire.

-Pourquoi pas. Je t'offre un verre ?

Sourire. Il livrerait son âme si volatile dans un paquet cadeau à ce mec pour respirer son odeur dans son cou et poser ses lèvres sur son front. Rien qu'une fois dans sa vie, et mourir ensuite.

-Je veux bien, répondit-il après un temps de latence. Tu dors ici ?

Le type secoua la tête.

-Négatif, je fais une pause et je repars. Je dois être à Chicago demain après-midi.

Le cœur qui fait un porcelaine suicidaire quand il se brise.

-Tu n'as pas plus de temps que ça alors que tu enterres ta mère ?

-5 jours, je suis à quatre et demi. T'as le droit à cinq jours de deuil, de nos jours. Pas une vie, pas dix ans, pas un an, pas six mois : cinq jours.

Je veux te prendre dans mes bras.

-T'aimes les étoiles ? s'enquit Tony.

-T'as raison, c'est pas dans un verre que je vais trouver mon âme. Je vais y aller, fit-il en se levant et en enfilant son blouson de cuir.

Pour un mois de juin, il était habillé chaudement. Mais Tony savait qu'en période de deuil on a toujours plus froid.

Ils sortirent et se firent agresser par la différence de température. Le deuil n'y était pour rien en fait. Le type était juste intelligent, et savait que dans le désert, il fait ou très chaud, ou très froid. Tony leva la tête vers le ciel et révisa son opinion sur le désert. Même par temps clair, il n'y a pas d'étoiles à New York. Mais ici, pas de ville, pas de lumière, des tas d'étoiles.

-C'est beau, murmura Loki.

-Une clope ? proposa Tony.

Le type aux yeux verts baissa la tête et jeta un œil vers le paquet.

-Des Lucky Strike, l'informa le brun.

-Je prends, fit-il en se rapprochant.

Tony dégagea une cigarette de ses consœurs et des doigts blancs la prirent. Loki la porta à ses lèvres, et protégea de ses mains la flamme qu'on lui tendait. L'extrémité rougeoya une fois, deux fois, et il rejeta la fumée en reprenant la clope entre ses doigts.

Tony alluma son propre poison mortel et leva les yeux vers les étoiles. C'était vraiment une belle soirée. Il savoura la présence de l'autre, qui respirait doucement et tirait sur sa cigarette de temps à autre. Les étoiles brillaient comme les soleils qu'elles étaient, et il pouvait dire presque avec certitude que la trainée pâle au-dessus de leur tête était la voie lactée.

-J'ai jamais su le nom des étoiles, murmura le type à sa droite.

Tony le regarda, et trouva magnifique son visage accablé par la mélancolie.

-L'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre, fit-il d'un sourire goguenard.

Il se rapprocha et tendit son doigt vers le ciel.

-La constellation la plus facile à repérer, c'est la Grande Ourse.

-La Grande Casserole lui va mieux, nota Loki.

-Le nom des choses devrait être le plus éloigné possible de ce qu'elles sont, pour conserver le rêve.

Loki se tourna vers lui, et lui offrit à nouveau un sourire. Je te raconterais que tu es une rose verte à poix bleus et moi un saxophoniste blond dresseur de puce à mi-temps pour que tes yeux ne pleurent jamais plus.

-Ensuite, continua-t-il, il y a la petite ourse. Et tout au bout du manche de casserole , l'étoile polaire.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il faisait environ 7000 degrés à sa surface.

-C'est pour ça que j'aime bien cette étoile. On se l'imagine glaciale alors qu'elle brûle constamment. Preuve visible qu'il ne faut jamais s'arrêter à un seul aspect de quelque chose.

J'ai l'air d'une loque, à parler des étoiles et à déblatérer des insanités, mais ne me traite pas comme tel. Aide-moi, aide-moi, aide-moi.

Le jeune sourit, son expression amusée éclairée par la lueur de sa clope. Il recracha la fumée et lança :

-Je t'aime bien, Tony. Tu sors des phrases aussi stupides que les miennes.

-Je préfère le terme de fantasques, fit-il en laissant tomber sa Lucky Strike et en l'écrasant de son talon.

Loki le regarda faire, et s'enquit :

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas fini ta cigarette ?

-Je n'ai rien achevé de ma vie, et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer, répliqua-t-il.

-Oh. On diffère beaucoup, toi et moi.

Le brun releva la tête pour tenter de croiser le regard vert, levé vers les étoiles.

-T'es plutôt du genre à ne lâcher qu'à la toute fin ?

-Exactement, répondit-il en laissant tomber les cendres à l'extrémité. Jouir des moments aussi longtemps qu'ils durent, tirer sur une clope jusqu'au filtre, vivre profondément et sucer la substantifique moelle de la vie.

-Oh. Carpe Diem, murmura Tony.

-Oui. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'un jour les vers vont nous manger ?

Ils se sourirent.

-Même lui s'est flingué, soupira Loki.

-Y'a des moments, comme ça, où tu sais que c'est la seule chose bonne à faire, ponctua Tony.

Etant arrivé au filtre, le type aux yeux verts laissa tomber son mégot et l'écrasa à son tour.

-Si rien ne t'ouvre la yeux sur la chance que tu as de vivre, alors oui, tu dois le faire. Mais si quelque chose te paraît encore beau dans ce monde, même si ce n'est qu'une étoile froide-mais-chaude à des années-lumière de toi, il faut t'abstenir.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun en un adieu distant.

-Ravi de t'avoir rencontré, Tony.

Il resta paralysé tandis que l'autre s'éloigna, allant droit vers sa voiture. Une vieille caisse d'un rouge délavé qui avait l'air d'un témoin oculaire de la Création, l'âge de pierre et la guerre de sécession. Il s'attendait tellement à ce qu'elle ne démarre pas, et à ce que le gamin reste sur place, qu'il ne bougea pas, même quand le moteur ronronna et que le frein à main fut enlevé.

-Attends ! s'écria-t-il alors que le tacot roulait. Attends !

La bagnole s'arrêta en protestant légèrement, et Tony courut vers le coté passager. Loki baissa sa vitre avec une manivelle, et le regarda avec surprise.

-Je… Si tu trouves pas ton âme, je peux te prêter un bout de la mienne… proposa-t-il avec plus de sérieux qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer. Ce serait bête que tu te tues pour ça, alors que moi j'en ai une.

Et que je m'apprête à me passer comme un grand l'arme à gauche.

Loki parut réfléchir à sa proposition loufoque.

-D'accord, dit-il finalement. Mais ! lança-t-il en levant sa main gauche bien haut.

Tony attendit la suite patiemment, soulagé d'avoir réussi à bouger avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Il pressentait que le pire serait arrivé, s'il l'avait simplement regardé s'éloigner.

-Laisse-moi te donner un peu de mon humanité, continua-t-il, et un souffle de vie. Ce serait bête que tu te tues pour ça, alors que moi j'ai encore les deux.

Touché.

-Marché conclu, fit-il avec un sourire triste. Comment on fait l'échange ?

-Approche, lança Loki en passant la tête et le bras gauche à travers la vitre.

La main sur sa joue était chaude, et il se sentit trembler. Impensable qu'il l'embrasse. Ses désirs se réaliseraient, une fois dans sa vie ?

Ils se rapprochèrent encore, Loki empêchant le contact avec sa main, qui repoussait légèrement l'autre. Ils se contentèrent de respirer contre leurs lèvres, les souffles se mélangeant. Et alors qu'une décharge électrique par courait son corps, Tony se dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi érotique. Il entrouvrit davantage les lèvres, ses doigts crispés sur le rebord de la vitre. Après quelques secondes ainsi, il n'avait plus envie de provoquer le contact. Toute la magie s'effondrerait. Et ils se tueraient tous les deux. Ou plutôt, il en crevait d'envie, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Le monde se réduirait en cendres.

La main sur sa joue migra vers la naissance de sa mâchoire, sa nuque, la racine de ses cheveux, et Tony fit attention à ce qu'ils ne fassent que se frôler. Il se concentra, incapable de faire la distinction entre un frôlement et le souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Peut-être s'embrassaient-ils, peut-être non. Ca se jouait à quelques dixièmes de millimètres.

Au bout de ce qui dura à la fois l'éternité et moins d'une seconde, Loki se recula et se rassit dans sa voiture. Ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard. Quand Tony y repensa plus tard, il se dit que Loki attendait sans doute un « Reste ! reste, je t'en prie.», ou rien qu'un geste, un simple petit signe de sa part. Et il ne serait pas parti.

Mais Tony ne bougea pas. Loki détourna les yeux et appuya sur l'accélérateur. La voiture démarra en trombe, et le brun pria pour qu'elle cale, que le moteur lâche, ou n'importe quoi. Mais la ruine ambulante tint bon et s'éloigna avec un sadisme évident.

Le bruit de porcelaine suicidaire se fit à nouveau entendre dans la nuit. Tony avait très, très froid, et rien pour se réchauffer.

Plus que 47 heures avant sa mort annoncée, et le destin venait de se faire la malle, parce qu'il n'avait pas su le retenir.

Tony se mit à prier fébrilement les fantômes de la route 66 pour que le type aux yeux verts fasse demi-tour, promit qu'il saurait s'accrocher à son destin s'il repointait le bout de son (joli) nez. Il le savait, ce mec était sa raison de vivre.

Mais il était parti.

-o-o-o-

Cette fic est née après la lecture d'"Amarillo", le 5ème tome de la bd BlackSad, et le visionnage de Arizona Dream et Le Cercle des Poètes Disparus. Valà, vous savez tout.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et pour ne pas changer... J'ai les chocottes. Une petite review me ferait beaucoup de bien en ces temps bouleversés. En plus, je suis toute seule, loin de chez moi. Ayez pitié.


	2. Un ange est mort

Hier, j'ai vu que le chapitre 2 était arrivé à 2 666 mots. Cette coïncidence était un message du destin pour signifier qu'il était temps de le publier. Il est court et écrit de nuit, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même.

PS : il y a bien une suite à cette étrangeté, il y aura environ 6 chapitres. Je sais, le nombre s'allonge à chaque fois. Je sais, je suis pas cohérente. M'aimeriez-vous si je l'étais ?

PPS : A propos d'aimer : merci infiniment pour vos reviews et favorites, ça m'a incroyablement rassurée. Je peux mettre mon cerveau en free-lance, vous adorez ça. Méfiez-vous, ça va devenir étrange. Ah, et sinon, je vous adore.

PPPS : je suis désolée pour le retard que j'ai dans ma réponse aux reviews et aux messages, mais ma wifi dans le hall de l'internat laisse à désirer. Je répondrai à tout le monde, c'est promis, au rythme que mes études m'accordent.

Je vous laisse lire. Enjoy !

PPPPS : pas taper, celui-là c'était juste pour tester vos nerfs. Love you all.

-o-o-o-

Tony dormit très mal. Des puces le piquèrent à intervalle régulier, toutes les trente-sept minutes environ, à chaque fois qu'il avait réussi à trouver le sommeil à nouveau. C'était hautement désagréable et franchement insupportable en plusça allait le gratter horriblement et lui laisser de larges plaques rouges, mais son cœur en morceaux lui empêchait tout mouvement. Il se contenta de regarder en direction du plafond une majeure partie de la nuit, contemplant l'obscurité, déçu de ne pas y voir d'étoiles. Mais de un, il était paralysé par son organe inconsolable, de deux, il faisait vraiment trop froid dehors pour dormir dans sa Cadillac (dont la capote était coincée, évidemment.)

Il descendit les escaliers avec difficultés, manquant de les dévaler sur les fesses à cause d'une latte en bois incertaine de son avenir (devait-elle rester là ou se détacher pour descendre ? Elle hésitait énormément, Tony l'avait senti quand il l'avait foulée du pied). Il se traîna jusqu'au bar après l'épreuve des marches aventurières, et s'écroula sur le tabouret. Il devait avoir une tête misérable quand il croassa qu'il voulait bien du porridge. Vue la grimace dégoûtée que lui rendit le barman, son haleine devait être relativement remarquable elle aussi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors. L'horizon oscillait à cause de la chaleur, et même à l'intérieur il faisait déjà une température outrageante. Soutenir la Cadillac du regard était aussi inconscient que contempler le soleil, tellement la carrosserie brillait de mille feux.

Il contempla le porridge qu'on venait de lui apporter et envisagea un instant à se mettre la tête dedans. Juste pour se rappeler le collège. Oui, cette période de sa vie était horrible, certes. Mais ô combien l'enfance était douce et l'âge adulte d'une cruauté sans limite.

Il releva la tête et posa son regard sur le barman, qui écoutait attentivement la radio. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur que l'homme grand et gras finit par remarquer.

« Z'allez vers Chicago ou L.A ? s'enquit-il d'une voix étonnamment douce pour son gabarit.

-L.A, répondit Tony.

Il eut un hochement de tête signifiant que dans ce cas, c'était bon. Le concessionnaire auto fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il.

-Oh, y'a eu un gros carambolage apparemment dans l'autre ses , ils disent de faire attention aux débris qui resteraient sur la route.

Tony bondit de son tabouret.

-Où ça ?!

Le barman grimaça à cause de l'haleine.

-Orf, le kilomètre quatre cent quatre*, fit-il en grattant sa barbe naissante, je crois que c'est à trente bornes d'ici… »

Avant qu'il ait terminé sa phrase, son client plaqua cent dollars sur le comptoir et lança un « Gardez la monnaie ! » en se précipitant vers la porte. L'homme obèse haussa un sourcil puis les épaules avec une expression fataliste. Il y avait des jours, comme ça, où le destin prenait son pied avec ses marionnettes. Il avait le droit : non seulement c'était le Destin, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, mais en plus c'est drôlement chouette les marionnettes.

Tony sauta dans sa Cadillac, manqua de se faire très mal, chercha en jurant de manière imaginative ses clefs, les trouva, les inséra et les tourna. Le moteur démarra dans un toussotement contrarié, malmené par la nuit polaire qu'il avait passé dehors. L'ignorant superbement, le brun enleva le frein à main et écrasa la pédale d'accélérateur. La poussière s'éleva joyeusement derrière la décapotable jaune vif et partit découvrir d'autres horizons, quelques mètres plus loin. Anthony Stark, lui, espérait que sa raison de vivre n'était pas morte.

Les raisons de vivre ne devraient pas mourir. Elles devraient posséder une protection spéciale, du FBI, des anges, peu importe, afin de ne pas mourir aussi facilement et aussi bêtement que les autres. Si celle ou celui qui était ta raison de vivre se cogne la tête contre un pare-choc, par définition, tu crèves aussi : deux macchabés pour le prix d'un. Un bien trop joli score. Après, peut-être que chacun était la raison de vivre présente ou future d'une âme : du coup, si c'est le diable qui nous gouverne tous, les gens les plus seuls seraient ceux qui vivent le plus longtemps (s'ils se s'étaient pas flingués avant par désespoir parce que leur propre raison de vivre future fertilisait déjà les chrysanthèmes*, faute de protection citée plus haut : le Cadavre Qu'il Fallait Démembrer.)

Oh oui, un certain concessionnaire auto aurait bien eu besoin d'un Xanax. L'horrible pressentiment qui l'avait traversé hier était justifié : à tous les coups, le type aux yeux verts était à l'origine de cet accident. Vu leur bavardage d'hier soir, il devait avoir une dose d'alcool dans le sang bien plus honorable que ce qu'il avait d'abord estimé. Il se serait endormi en conduisant et aurait foncé dans une autre bagnole en face de lui.

Ses mains tremblaient. Dire qu'il aurait pu empêcher ça. Il lui aurait suffi de faire boire un peu plus l'autre, jusqu' ce qu'il ne puisse plus marcher, pour ensuite lui proposer son lit plein de puces. Lui aurait dormi dans sa Cadillac, et Loki aurait eu la vie sauve. Un jeune de 25 ans, orphelin de mère, aurait survécu s'il n'avait pas dédaigné sa chance de rédemption.

Il frappa le volant de rage, lâchant un chapelet de jurons très grossiers. Il ne céda pas aux larmes de culpabilité qui lui montaient aux yeux et se concentra sur sa conduite. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait trouver là-bas. Si le carambolage avait eu lieu vers minuit, sans doute que les bagnoles avaient été évacuées. Il n'y aurait rien. Il était peut-être même déjà passé devant le lieu de l'accident, vu sa vitesse folle.

Il aperçut soudain quelque chose de gris et de très gros à environ un kilomètre. Il accéléra encore pour y être plus rapidement, et plissa les yeux pour distinguer ce que c'était. La chaleur faisait onduler le paysage devant lui, et il se demanda si ce n'était pas un mirage. Si ses yeux ne lui faisaient pas voir les traces de ce carambolage qu'il désespérait d'apercevoir.

Il finit par voir les contours de ce qui semblait être un camion à gauche de la route. Un camion, carrément. Une voiture n'aurait eu aucune chance. Il pria des Dieux en lesquels il ne croyait pas, mais il voulait bien essayer quand même, pour ne pas apercevoir une tâche rouge près du camion.

« Pitié, murmura-t-il. Pas lui… »

Il y avait une voiture rouge. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et continua sa route jusqu'au lieu de l'accident. Des panneaux portatifs l'informaient que la circulation ne se faisait plus que sur une voie et qu'il fallait ralentir. Il n'obéit que lorsqu'il fut assez près pour reconnaître le vieux tacot, encastré dans une voiture, elle-même encastrée dans le camion. Il aperçut du coin de ses yeux humides un agent qui lui demandait de ralentir encore. Il s'arrêta complètement derrière le véhicule de Loki et en descendit.

« Monsieur, lui dit l'agent en s'approchant de lui, vous ne pouvez pas stationner ici-

-Le conducteur de la voiture rouge était un ami à moi, lui demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître aussi bouleversé qu'il l'était. Est-il vivant ?

-Chais pas, j'y étais pas, je suis venu ce matin pour assurer la circulation le temps qu'on dégage le camion.

-J'ai besoin de savoir s'il est en vie, fit Tony en dépassant l'agent pour rejoindre l'accident.

-Monsieur, non ! Arrêtez, n'approchez-

L'agent Harold Smith se tut en apercevant l'expression du propriétaire de la Cadillac. Son visage n'était que choc et souffrance, ses yeux était fixés sur quelque chose à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Le policier s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil. . Il n'y avait pas d'airbag sur une vieille bagnole comme celle-là. Le pare-brise était fissuré, des traces rouges marquant l'endroit où la tête du conducteur avait frappé la glace.

L'agent tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de la Cadillac, qui contemplait avec un regard vide le sang sur la vitre.

-Je suis désolé, murmura l'agent. Mais il est peut-être à l'hôpital d'Amarillo, ou il a été-

Une unique larme qui commençait sa course sur la joue de l'autre le fit taire. Harold Smith ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait jamais été confronté à cette situation. Il n'était qu'un simple agent de la circulation, il ne savait pas consoler les proches des victimes lors d'un accident. Quand il se décida à lever son bras pour le poser sur l'épaule de l'autre, le conducteur se tourna vers lui et lui dit avec un visage honnête :

-Arrêtez-moi.

-Pourquoi ? s'étrangla l'agent.

-J'ai tué un homme, avoua-t-il.

Le policier comprit et expliqua avec patience et conviction :

-Ce n'est pas votre faute. On m'a dit que c'était probablement le conducteur du camion qui s'était endormi. C'est comme ça, ça arrive, et on n'y peut rien. C'est le destin.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, fit Tony en secouant la tête. J'ai tué un homme à New York, il y a trois jours, répéta-t-il en tendant ses poignets.

Harold Smith posa finalement sa main sur l'épaule de l'ami inconsolable.

-Allez déjà voir à l'hôpital, on ne sait jamais… Il n'a peut-être qu'un traumatisme crâmien… Non, crâlien, vous ne l'avez pas tué… Vous ne conduisiez même pas.

Tony soupira. Il n'arriverait à rien avec cet homme, il ne le croirait jamais. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Ca va aller ? s'enquit le bon Harold. Vous pouvez conduire ?

Le brun hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et fut raccompagné à sa voiture par le policier. Il s'y installa et dit :

« Je vois rien avec le camion : je peux faire demi-tour ? Il n'y a pas de voiture ?

-Vous n'allez pas à Amarillo ? s'étonna l'agent.

-Non. Je vais à Flagstaff.

Il se conformerait à ce qu'il avait prévu. Il avait loupé sa chance de rédemption : tant pis, il n'avait plus qu'à mourir.

-Ah, fit simplement le policier. Non, il n'y a personne, l'informa-t-il après un bref regard.

-Merci. »

Il s'écarta pour laisser la voiture reculer et prendre l'autre voie. Le conducteur ne lui jeta pas un regard et appuya sur l'accélérateur, laissant les larmes couler sans entrave.

Connard de destin. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _lui_, hein ? Pourquoi pas n'importe quel autre type aux yeux verts qui allait à Chicago ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas freiné à temps ce con, il ne l'avait pas vu le bon gros camion sur l'autre voie et déjà une bagnole encastrée dedans ?

« POURQUOI ? cria-t-il au désert en appuyant rageusement sur l'accélérateur. »

Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux, et tout se joua en quelques secondes.

Il crut tout d'abord à un mirage. Une silhouette vacillait au milieu de la route, faisait des grands gestes. Il plissa les yeux, croyant à un fantôme du désert. Ensuite, il réalisa qu'il était à plus de cent quarante à l'heure, et qu'il allait écraser le type au milieu de la route.

Il monta presque sur la pédale de frein, et la Cadillac cria. Le type ne voulait pas s'écarter. Il allait lui rentrer dedans, il était trop prêt, il allait-

Alors qu'il allait le percuter dans quelques secondes, le mec se mit sur le bas coté, et la voiture jaune s'arrêta comme par miracle à coté de lui, devant la portière passager avant.

Loki, le plus simplement du monde, l'ouvrit et s'assit dans la voiture. Il referma ensuite la portière et attacha sa ceinture. A part un foulard qu'il avait sur la tête pour se protéger du soleil, c'était exactement son compagnon de beuverie de la veille.

Tony était toujours les mains crispés sur le volant, à regarder d'un air ébahi son passager clandestin.

« Es-tu… murmura-t-il la gorge sèche, un fantôme ?

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais non. Je m'incruste parce que tu m'as déjà snobé à l'aller, et je voulais pas me faire avoir une seconde fois.

-… A l'aller ?

-Oui, je t'ai fait signe mais tu t'es pas arrêté. T'as continué tout droit comme si j'existais pas. En te voyant revenir, j'ai pas voulu te louper encore.

Tony cligna des yeux. Il avait loupé un épisode, là.

-Mais…

Après dix secondes de silence, Loki l'encouragea du regard à finir sa phrase.

-… le sang sur le pare-brise ?

Loki retira le foulard qu'il avait noué comme un turban. Effectivement, il avait une blessure au front.

-Mais tu dois immédiatement aller à l'hôpital ! s'étrangla Tony.

-Lâche-moi, râla-t-il , j'ai toutes mes fonctions cognitives, contrairement à hier soir. C'est juste une bosse. Bon, pas qu'il fait chaud, mais tu pourrais nous ramener au motel ? J'ai la flemme de tout faire à pied. »

Parce qu'il est plus facile d'obéir que de réfléchir, le brun redémarra la voiture. Ils firent environ huit kilomètres avant que Loki ne daigne éclairer Tony sur les évènements :

« J'étais sans doute un peu bourré et défoncé…

-Défoncé ? s'étonna Tony.

-De ce que je me souviens d'hier soir, c'était assez évident, oui. J'ai pas dit que j'avais perdu mon âme, ou une connerie du genre ?

Tony resta muet, et Loki crut qu'il confirmait.

-De toute façon, comme t'es parti dans mon délire, tu l'étais aussi, non ?

Tony s'efforça d'adopter un ton aussi impassible que possible.

- Evidemment.

-Heureusement, je sais pas lequel des deux aurait appelé l'Hp, fit-il dans un petit rire. Bref, où j'en étais ?

-Tu étais défoncé, murmura Tony d'une voix sans émotion.

-Ah oui. Et j'ai pas vu l'accident. Je crois qu'après… Après..

Il porta une main à son front et Tony recommença à s'inquiéter. Il avait sûrement un traumatisme crânien ! Certes, les blessures à la tête saignaient beaucoup et étaient souvent moins graves qu'elles n'en avaient l'air, mais il avait peut-être vraiment quelque chose !

-Tu es resté inconscient longtemps ? s'enquit Tony.

-A peine quelques minutes, il me semble. Les sirènes de police m'ont réveillées, et je me suis caché dans le désert en attendant qu'ils s'en aillent. J'ai fait… commença-t-il, du… commerce, à New York. »

Façon commode de dire trafic de drogue et/ou proxénétisme. Tony leva les yeux au ciel et Loki eut un sourire coupable. Pas que Tony n'avait pas fait mille fois pire, il avait juste envie de rendre Loki mal à l'aise. Parce qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie, putain ! Il est interdit de faire une peur pareille aux gens, merde.

« J'ai dû m'endormir en attendant, et au matin je suis retourné sur les lieux. Mais il y avait un agent toujours sur place, donc j'ai préféré retourner au motel en stop ou à pied. Voilà, soupira-t-il. Je sens que j'ai foutu ma vie en l'air. Et la voiture de mon frère en passant. »

Loki eut un temps de latence durant lequel Tony l'observa sans faire de commentaire. Il n'avait pas l'air désorienté, juste… atterré. Le foulard sur ses genoux n'était pas trop tâché de sang, et inconsciemment, ça le rassurait. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait eu une chance de cocu en partant quelques minutes plus tard (ainsi le tacot rouge ne s'était pas encastré le premier dans le camion roulant à contre-sens), et en freinant assez pour ne pas heurter trop fort son pare-brise ?

« Il va me tuer, soupira finalement Loki.

-Qui ça ? s'enquit Tony.

-Mon frère.

-Arrête, c'est un fossile de tortue, ton truc, répliqua-t-il.

-C'est une bagnole de sa boîte, encastrée dans une autre voiture, avec du sang à l'intérieur et pas de corps, daigna-t-il expliquer. C'est louche.

-Il avait qu'à te payer l'avion, rétorqua le brun.

-On se serait pas rencontrés. »

Le conducteur tourna la tête et ils se regardèrent, Loki avec un sourire satisfait. Tony concéda du regard à lui accorder un point, et se concentra à nouveau sur la route, tandis qu'ils arrivaient pas loin du motel.

« Et sinon, tu veux pas aller à l'hosto ?

-Tony, j'ai dit non, répliqua le miraculé en allumant la radio.

Le destin était dans les studios de Nostalgie, ces jours-là. Et il avait un humour grinçant. Il leur passa _Stayin' alive_.

-o-o-o-

*J'espère que Laukaz passera par ici. Si vous ne vous appelez pas comme ça, allez jeter un coup d'œil à sa nouvelle fic, les lois de l'improbabilité. Et aux autres aussi, pendant que vous y êtes. Allez voir Amako aussi, c'est une fille formidable.

Bad de Mickael au chapitre 1, c'était une overdose de crackfic ! Avengers. Cette chanson colle trop à Loki, sérieusement, Tom Hiddleston devrait faire une choré dessus.

Sur ce, booyakasha. Ah, si, attendez : j'adorerais savoir vos hypothèses à propos du meurtre dont Tony s'accuse. Et je VEUX savoir si vous le trouvez moins bien que le premier, parce que je sens qu'écrire tard a un impact sur la qualité des chapitres. Je tiens vraiment à vous satisfaire, et pour cela j'ai besoin de vos avis. Et que vous me dites si vous avez vu des fautes. Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter : passez une excellente semaine, prenez soin de vous. Et ne copiez pas les deux handicapés de la vie protagonistes de cette histoire, c'est vraiment dangereux ce qu'ils font, je sais pas si vous avez vu.

Sur ce, je vous aime.


End file.
